


Sperate Ways

by anaxnet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (she loves keith but he's a handful sometimes), Gen, aaaaaaaaaa, anyway heres wonderwall, but she got stuck with keith, give luna all the hugs and love tBH, i tried tbh, pidge is the little sister luna has always wanted, she needs to feel valid, tbh i love the sisters vibe i get from luna and pidge talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: Luna tells pidge she's going to leave voltron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HNNN i don't really like this ngl but m' posting it bc fuck it lmao  
> Wrote this while listening to, To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra so yeet.

“Mind if i join you?” luna spoke as pidge turned around and nodded.“You’re thinking about leaving aren’t you” Pidge spoke turning to give her a look. Luna letting out a small chuckle, but nodding anyway “Nothing get’s past you does it.” she finished watching as a comet passed the sky. “Why?” pidge asked  “The universe already has voltron, there isn’t much use for another lion, and I can’t form voltron with all of you.” luna let out eyes focused on the stars above them.

“You know i remember when keith was younger he would absolutely refuse to sleep on his own. He would always come to my room and lay himself on my bed, refusing to move” Luna spoke giving a small laugh as she fiddled with her fingers. “I eventually just brought another mattress into my room and keith would sleep there right next to me, sometimes even climb into my bed and latch on to me when he had nightmares. Eventually as he got older keith stopped sleeping in my room, slept in his own. Dealt with his nightmares on his own, he didn’t need to rely on me anymore.”

Her throat felt heavy suddenly making her close her eyes as tears formed. Shaking off the feeling luna continued to look at the stars. “ Keith has all of you, and all i want for him is to be happy. He’s happy with all of you, and while he might not exactly show it i know he is. My brother doesn’t need me anymore, Shiro doesn’t really need me anymore either. I’ve done my job of protecting keith and making sure he’s safe… It’s time to move on i guess” Luna said mumbling the last part to herself. The girl next to her moved closer, and hugged making her tense up for a moment before hugging back. A “I’ll miss you” was spoken into her shirt making luna give a small smile before giving pidge a small squeeze.

“I’ll miss you to kid, but don’t worry i’ll be sure to visit. I’m going with the blade of marmora so i won’t be too far” she spoke reassuring the girl. “Does keith and shiro know?” Pidge asked while luna responded with a head shake.“No, but i’m going to tell them after this is all over.” Her eyes looked over at the girl before turning her head to look at the others. Luna would miss them without a doubt of course, but it was a good decision to leave and go back with the blade of marmora. She could get answers about her mother, while training more to fight the galra empire.

Moving back to look at the stars luna breathed in the air as her eyes focused on all the lions together, and smiled at the sight. Hugging pidge closer luna sat there, and continued to talk to pidge about small things before morning came and she would leave.


End file.
